The Birthday Surprise
by Bandwardcontest
Summary: Alice persuades a reluctant Bella to break out of her shell and have fun at a club on her birthday. A very special surprise is awaiting Bella there.


PAIRING – Edward/Bella

GENRE – A/H, Romance

SUMMARY – Alice persuades a reluctant Bella to break out of her shell and have fun at a club on he birthday. A very special surprise is awaiting Bella there.

WORD COUNT (Excluding header) – 4,028

RATING - M

DISCLAIMER – The author does not own any of the publicly recognizable entities herein. No

copyright infringement is intended.

The song lyrics used in this story are from "BETWEEN THE SHEETS" by The Isley Brothers.

"Alice! Please..." I whined. "I don't feel like going out. Why won't you give up?" She sighed impatiently. "Why won't you give up, Bella? You know I'll drag you out if I have to. It's your birthday tomorrow. I know you don't like to celebrate it, but that does not mean you deprive your best friends of the chance to do the same." She pouted and looked at me pleadingly.

"I can't believe this; you're trying to make me feel guilty about the way I choose to spend my birthday! Which, for your information, is tomorrow. So, I don't understand why you are hell-bent on taking me out tonight." I huffed.

"We're doing this tonight so that Rose and I can be the first ones to wish you 'Happy Birthday' exactly at midnight. And about the 'why are we going out' part... I just want you to have fun. This is our final year of college, and I want us to enjoy it fully. C'mon, Bella, this might be the last time we celebrate your birthday together with nothing else on our minds but having a blast. Who knows what next year will be like? We'll have jobs and a hundred other responsibilities; it's part and parcel of being a grown-up. We just have this one year to..."

"Fine! I'll go with you. Just stop being so melodramatic, please!" I interrupted with a smile, shaking my head at her antics. We'd been friends since childhood, but Alice was not the type of person you could ever get used to.

Alice clapped once and let out an excited squeal. "Yay!" She handed me a bag. "Put this on. I'll just go and get your dress."

I peeked into the bag and my eyebrows shot up as I found a lacy, black, strapless bra with tiny matching panties inside it. Knowing that there was no arguing with the pixie, I put on the undergarments and resigned myself to my fate.

She whirled back into my room with a black dress draped on her arm. Quickly, she made me sit at the dresser as she worked on my make-up. As soon as that was done, she ordered me into the dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned. Less than half an hour back, I was sitting on my bed in my ratty sweats, hugging my pillow and begging Alice, however futilely, to let me wallow in my misery. Now, I stood in a sequined, one-shoulder black dress that hugged my curves and ended mid-thigh. With smoky eyes, glossy lips and my hair falling past my shoulders in gentle waves, I was ready to paint the town red.

"Alice, you're...you're something else," I said, still somewhat in shock.

Alice, on the other hand, wore a smug smile. "You know, Bella, after all these years, you still manage to be surprised at my talents. It's almost insulting."

"Oh, shut up! Just go and get ready, you evil pixie. And where the hell is Rose?"

"Right here." We both turned as Rosalie, one of our closest friends, appeared at the door in a slinky red dress that showed off her perfect figure.

Alice ran off to her room to get dressed as Rose and I waited for her in the living room.

"How long did it take this time?" she asked me.

"For what?"

"For Alice to break down your resistance?" She smirked. "Did you last ten minutes?"

I flipped her the bird as she laughed loudly.

Soon, Alice came out in a beautiful silver dress. It was backless and flattered her petite frame. We all put on matching heels- I didn't even try to argue with Alice at this point- and we were ready to go.

"Let's rock the night, girls!" Alice whooped as we sat in her beloved Porsche. Rose and I laughed and echoed the sentiment. Then, we were off.

We reached Breaking Dawn exactly at 11:45 pm. It was the most exclusive club in Seattle, owned by Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Their family was one of the wealthiest in Washington State.

The bouncer smiled and greeted Alice as we walked in. Loud music blared from the speakers as we entered. Alice and Rose headed straight for the bar and I followed. Just as we'd ordered our drinks,

I heard the girls squeal and gasp on either side of me. I turned and saw both of my best friends now in the arms of their respective boyfriends. Jasper hugged and lifted up a still-squealing Alice while

Emmett had Rosalie occupied in a deep kiss.

When they finally let go of each other, the guys took turns hugging me.

"So, Birthday Girl, you finally caved to come out here, huh?" Emmett smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Never had a chance against the pixie, did I?" They all laughed at my defeated tone.

The bartender lined up our shots that we quickly downed while Em and Jazz ordered their beers. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt the burning sensation slide down my throat.

We talked for a while before Alice suddenly held up her hand and looked at her watch.

"One minute to midnight!" she exclaimed. We all smiled indulgently at her exuberance, and Jasper kissed her cheek.

Alice actually counted down the last ten seconds until midnight, and then she shot out of her seat, hugging me hard and kissing my cheek as she wished me a happy birthday. The others followed suit, and even though I had been complaining before, I was grateful to have such wonderful friends in my life.

Suddenly, the lights in the club went out and the music stopped. We all looked toward the stage, where there was a single spotlight in the center. I squinted, but all I could see was a tall man with an electric guitar standing in front of the microphone, just at the edge of the spotlight, so that his face remained in the dark.

He stepped forward into the light then, and I gasped as my eyes fell on his face for the first time.

Unruly copper hair, straight nose, shining emerald eyes, sharp jaw and perfectly kissable, pouty

lips...he was mesmerizing. His long fingers struck a chord on the guitar as the lights came on. The crowd went wild as he came into view.

Edward Masen, the lead singer of Twilight, the current worldwide rock sensation.

He wore stonewashed jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched deliciously over his taut muscles. His lips stretched into his crooked smile that made girls all over the world swoon.

I looked away from him for the first time to see that the other members of the band were on the stage, too: Jacob Black on the drums, Sam Uley on the keyboard and Emily Young on the bass.

My gaze went back to him, unable to stay away any longer. They began to play the opening notes, and my heart pounded faster as Edward Masen started singing in his sinfully sexy voice.

Hey girl, ain't no mystery at least

_As far as I can see_

_I wanna keep you here layin' next to me_

_Sharin' our love between the sheets_

_Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me_

_Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets_

Alice and Rose went on to the dance floor, followed by their boyfriends. I thought Alice asked me to come along too, but I couldn't be sure, lost as I was in his melodic voice.

_Ooh girl, let me hold you tight_

_And you know I'll make you feel alright_

_Oh baby girl, just cling to me and let your mind be free_

_While makin' love between the sheets_

_Ooh girl, I'll love you all night long_

_And I know you felt it comin' on_

_Ooh darlin', just taste my love, ooh you taste so sweet_

_Sharin' our love between the sheets_

_Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me_

_Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets_

I saw as Edward's eyes slowly scanned the crowd on the dance floor. His gaze eventually travelled toward the bar where I was, and my breath hitched when his green eyes locked with mine.

_Hey girl, what's your fantasy?_

_I'll take you there to that ecstasy_

_Ooh girl, you blow my mind, I'll always be your freak_

_Let's make sweet love between the sheets_

_Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me_

_Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets Enough of the singin'_

_Let's make love_

_In between the sheets_

His eyes never left mine. They blazed with an intensity I'd never felt before. His fingers worked skillfully on the strings and I shivered as I imagined how they'd feel inside me.

_Ohh ohh, I like the way you receive me_

_Girl, I love the way you relieve me_

_I'm comin' on, comin' on strong_

_Sweet darlin', in between the sheets_

_You got me moanin'_

_Girl, you got me groanin'_

_I'm comin' on, comin' on strong_

_Sweet darlin', in between the sheets_

_Let's get all the way down_

_Turn it over_

_I'm comin', comin', comin' on strong_

_Sweet darlin', in between the sheets_

As the song came to an end, the band played out the final notes, and the crowd cheered in a deafeningroar. Finally, Edward winked at me once and broke our staring contest before he addressed the crowd, thanking them for their support.

I felt someone touch my arm and turned to see Alice standing there with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Having fun, Bella? You look a little flushed."

"How..." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "How the fuck did you manage this?"

She shrugged lightly. "I have my ways. Anyway, I am going to return to my Jazzy. I just wanted to see the look on your face after seeing your favorite rock star live in action on your birthday." She trilled out a laugh at my dazed expression. "And it was definitely worth it." She started walking away but turned back around.

"Oh, and Bella? I saw the way you were looking at each other. He'll be in the last dressing room. Remember what I said...make the most of this time. Don't overthink, just go for it." She winked and left.

I shook my head once more at the meddling pixie and her mysterious "ways." She was right, though; I was determined to make the most of this opportunity. With a deep breath and a determined set of shoulders, I walked toward the dressing rooms at the back.

Anticipation flooded through me as I knocked on the last door. I heard a muffled "come in" and pushed it open.

There he was.

The man who could make me come with just his words.

He had removed his shirt and stood before me with his chest covered in a light sheen of sweat. My eyes wandered from his washboard abs to the V that led to his...

A low chuckle interrupted my ogling, and I looked up to see him smirking at me. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as my traitorous blush appeared.

He didn't say anything, but he came closer. Automatically, I stepped back.

His smirk grew, and he kept coming closer until I was pressed up against the wall. His eyes never left mine as he reached out and locked the door, before propping his arms on the wall on either side of my head.

"Hey. I'm Edward Masen. And you are?" he questioned, his voice even sexier up close.

"Bella...Bella Swan," I stuttered.

"So, Bella, did you enjoy the performance?"

His scent surrounded me and overwhelmed my senses.

"Ye-yes, it was...amazing."

He leaned in and spoke with his lips brushing the shell of my ear. "I was singing it to you. I've wanted you since I saw you looking at me out there."

"You want me?" My voice was a breathy whisper.

He sucked my ear lobe and bit it gently as I trembled.

"Yes. More than anything," he spoke huskily. "And since you are here, does that mean you want me too, Bella?"

"Yes, yes I do." I moaned as his lips pressed to my neck.

"Are you sure? You want me here?" He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

"Yes. Right here." My voice was sure.

He needed no more confirmation than that, and his lips pressed hard against mine. His rough hands cupped my face as his mouth moved in sync with mine for what seemed like hours. He nipped at my lower lip and then soothed it with his tongue. I moaned and opened my mouth to him. His tongue met mine. His taste was intoxicating, and I couldn't get enough.

When he broke the kiss, I was panting hard, but too distracted to care as his lips moved to my neck, sucking, kissing, biting. His warm tongue glided over my collarbone. His hands moved down and cupped my ass before pulling me closer and grinding his hard cock against my thigh.

My head fell back as we groaned together. I could feel the wetness pooling at the apex of my thighs.

My hands were on his back, scratching lightly as he evoked sensations in me I hadn't felt for months.

Suddenly, he broke away from me, but before I could worry, he turned me around and gathered my hair to one side, placing hot, wet kisses on the back of my neck and bare shoulder while lowering the zipper of my dress. I helped him get my dress off quickly and heard him gasp as I stood in front of him in just my bra and panties.

"God, you're fucking beautiful," he rasped out.

His words made me blush but also made me more confident, so I reached out to unbutton his jeans, and he took them off. His strong, muscular thighs and long, lean legs sent another wave of arousal surging through me, and I didn't want to wait any longer.

He must have felt the same, because within a minute, our undergarments were thrown on the floor. He held out a condom packet and I ripped off the foil, watching him roll it onto his long cock.

His hands found my ass once again as he lifted me up, and I quickly wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He looked into my eyes deeply once more and I nodded as he positioned himself at my entrance. In one hard thrust, he was in.

I cried out at the feeling of being so full after so long, and his lips found mine. Our tongues swirled against each other as he pounded into me hard and fast. My hands found purchase in his thick copper locks and my fingers scratched his scalp.

"Fuck! You feel so good, Bella. So damn good," he moaned.

I tried to say something, but my mind was incoherent with pleasure. I was reduced to a groaning, whimpering mess as he dropped his head to my breast and sucked on my nipple. The feelings coursing through me were unlike anything I'd felt before.

He switched to my other nipple, and I cried out when he grazed it with his teeth.

"Oh fuck...oh...Edward..."

"We look fucking perfect together, baby." He hissed through his teeth and I opened my eyes to see him looking down at us.

"Edward, please...I need...Please..." I didn't know what exactly I was pleading for, but I was so close. I could feel myself at the brink of the most intense orgasm of my life.

"You want to come, baby?" he whispered against the skin of my neck, and all I could do was moan and nod.

"I'll make you come, beautiful. I'll make you come so hard you'll see stars."

His fingers reached down and stroked and rubbed my clit, and I was done for. The pleasure that was wound up inside me burst free. Waves of ecstasy pulsed through me again and again. I bit his shoulder to muffle my scream as I did, indeed, see stars.

In my dazed state, I vaguely felt him thrust inside me harder a few times before his head fell to my shoulder, and he growled my name as he came.

As I came down from the teeth-clenching, earth-shattering orgasm, my fingers continued to move through his soft hair and my breathing gradually returned to normal.

His hands still held me against the wall, and his face was buried in my hair, his lips placing small, sweet kisses on my neck.

Finally, his hold on me loosened, and I unwrapped my legs from his waist. He let go of me to dispose of the condom but quickly took me into his arms again and kissed me softly.

"Happy birthday, my love."

My eyes snapped open to look at him. When I saw his beaming face, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pressed my lips to his again.

"Thank you! I missed you so much, Edward."

"I missed you too, my Bella. More than anything," he whispered sincerely.

We quickly put on our clothes and snuggled on the small couch in the room. I sighed contentedly as he hugged me close. My thoughts drifted to the beginning of our relationship.

Edward was Alice's cousin, his father being Esme's elder brother. His parents died in a car accident when he was seven. Carlisle and Esme adopted him, but he kept his parents' name to honor their memory. He'd been a constant part of my life since then. Even though he was four years older than me, he was my confidante, my rock, my best friend, and eventually those feelings grew until he became my everything.

I'd never been happier than the day he confessed that he felt the same.

Edward was gifted with an amazing talent for music. He met Sam, Jacob and Emily in college, and that was how Twilight was born. Volturi Records produced their first album about two years ago. It was a huge hit, with several songs climbing up the billboard top 10 and Twilight became an overnight sensation in the world of music.

They had been on a worldwide tour for the past six months. And that was how long it had been since I'd last seen my Edward. His schedule was too packed to allow for a visit, and I couldn't go to him because of college and exams. We'd e-mailed and texted and even Skyped, but it was nothing compared to really being with him in the same place, touching him, kissing him...

My reverie was interrupted as his long fingers caught a stray lock of my hair and wound it behind my ear.

"You look awfully deep in thought for someone who's just had the most intense orgasm of her life."

I laughed lightly at his cocky attitude. "What was that about, by the way? Pretending to be strangers?

You're right about the intense part, I'll give you that."

He smirked and shrugged. "Just a groupie fantasy of mine, I guess. Thank you for playing along, love."

"I was too shocked to think about it, really. And that reminds me, would you like to explain to me, Mr. Masen, what exactly you are doing in Seattle, when I was told that you wouldn't be back in the

States until a week from now?" I glared at him.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss seeing you on your birthday at any cost, love. I lied about the press conference because I wanted to surprise you. And once I told Alice about my idea, she was immediately on board and promised to bring you here before midnight."

"So that's why she was so damn persistent tonight," I realized with a laugh. "I was so sad that I couldn't see you today that I had no intention of going out or celebrating. I just wanted to talk to you as long as possible and spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Trust me, I know," he said. "Alice has been calling me every few hours since yesterday, since you told her what you'd decided. I've been informed about every single argument she used to convince you. She said you were being even more stubborn than usual. The last time we talked, she told me she was losing hope that you would change your mind. And for the determined pixie, that sure is something." He widened his eyes in mock surprise.

I giggled and nodded, agreeing with him.

"I came here straight from the airport over three hours ago. Since I hadn't heard from Alice, I decided to just surprise you at the apartment. I was just about to leave, but then, finally, I got the answer I was hoping for, and here we are."

"Yes, here we are. Best surprise ever, baby," I murmured and kissed him again, wanting to make sure that this wasn't just a dream.

He kissed me back tenderly, pouring every bit of his love into it as I did the same.

"I'll be so glad once you're done with college. We'll see the world together, baby. I don't want to be apart from you for so long ever again."

"Mmm." I sighed in agreement and nuzzled his chest.

We laid there for a while longer before I realized that our friends must be waiting for us outside.

Another thought entered my head, and I snickered.

"What's amusing you, Miss Swan?"

"Before I came to see you, Alice asked me not to overthink and just go for it. I think they must've realized by now that we did in fact go for it." I giggled again, and Edward laughed with me. "Oh well." I shrugged. "I don't think I could've resisted you anyway, public place or not. I've missed you too much to care about trivial stuff like that."

Edward pulled me on top of him and kissed me hard, his tongue invading my mouth. After a minute or so, he pulled back, and I whimpered in protest.

"I couldn't have resisted you either, my Bella. But if we have any intention of seeing the rest of them tonight, we've got to stop. Or I won't be able to let you leave this room at all," he said, his eyes blazing with desire.

He was right. I reluctantly pulled away from him and stood up. I straightened my dress and tried to tame my hair as best as I could while he collected his wallet and other stuff. And then we left our private little bubble, walking out to meet our friends.

We went up to the VIP private room and texted the others to join us there.

Soon they all entered, with huge smiles and catcalls, the latter mainly due to Emmett and Jacob. I blushed, but there was nothing that would truly bother me at the moment. I greeted and hugged Jacob, Emily and Sam while Edward did the same with the others.

Our large groups settled down in a few minutes. We ordered our drinks and then chatted about anything and everything. Jacob and Sam talked about all the cities they'd toured in with Em and Jazz, while Rose, Alice and Emily were engrossed in a discussion about the latest fashion. Edward and I chimed in occasionally in both conversations, but mostly we just enjoyed being near each other.

As I sat there holding Edward's hand, my mind wandered.

I would soon be done with college and start working on my childhood dream of becoming an author.

I had the love of my life by my side, and hopefully, we would never be apart for long again. We had an amazing group of friends and family who would always be there for us. Our life together was just about to begin.

So, all in all, life seemed pretty good.

Edward squeezed my hand. He smiled when I looked up and kissed me softly.

I smiled back at him and amended my thought.

Life was fucking awesome.


End file.
